True Hate's First Kiss
by SamanthaBrookes
Summary: When Hermione is assigned to tutor her worst enemy, things change for the better between the two. Until a tragedy falls upon one of them. But who will it be? HGDM
1. Better than Exams!

True Hate's First Kiss

Chapter One: Better than Exams!

"Hey, Harry, hi, Ron!" Hermione chirped at the Gryffindor table, one early morning. She wore a grin on her face that shouted, _'I'm in love!'_

"Hello, 'Mione," Harry smiled at Hermione curiously, "what's with the grin?" He looked at Ron who was chowing down on some bacon and sausage.

Ron looked up from his food, with grease all over his fingers and face, "Yeah, Hermione," He wiped his face with his sleeve. "You look like you're in love! Or even worse… that exams have come!"

Hermione giggles, "Silly boys! It's even better!" She bites her lower lip and bounces.

Harry and Ron look at each other and swallow hard, "You've become the teacher?" Harry asked.

Ron goes pale, "No… It can't be! Can it?" Ron rubs his eyes, "Your freckles…. they're… gone!"

Hermione tilts her head, "They are?" she pulls a mirror out of her robes and looks, "Hmm… so they are!" Hermione looks back at the boys, "Well, I guess you'll never guess, so I might as well tell you!" She pauses for a minute, "After I get a bite to eat!"

Harry sighs and takes the toast out of Hermione's hands, "Hermione, just tell us!"

Hermione smiles secretively, "Okay, I'll tell." She leans in to speak softly, "Madame Chauncey, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, asked me to tutor someone." She smirks, "Draco Malfoy."

_A/N: I already have other chapters written, and they're longer. _  



	2. Lesson Number One

**Chapter 2: Lesson Number One**

Ron choked on a piece of bacon and at Hermione, "Malfoy? You're tutoring Malfoy?" Ron says laughing, "I can't believe it! This is great! Wait till Fred and George hear!"

Harry was laughing so hard that he is crying. "That is pure justice! I don't want to tell just Fred and George! I want to tell the whole world!"

Hermione swallowed hard, "Hey guys? Nobody is actually supposed to know. So please, don't tell anyone!" Hermione looked deeply into Ron's eyes, "Ron? Please?"

Ron turned red and grinned the goofiest grin Hermione had ever seen, "Uh, sure. Of course."

"Thanks, Ron!" Hermione kisses him on the cheek gently, "You're a great friend." She grins back at Ron as she leaves the Great Hall.

That evening, Hermione walked into an empty classroom later that evening. Draco Malfoy is already there. She smiles slightly, "Hello, Malfoy."

"Mudblood…" Malfoy replied, "Let's just get this done and over with." He jumped off of the table that he was sitting on and walks over to Hermione. "Madame Chauncey made a mistake pairing us up."

Hermione laughs a little and sighs, "For once, Malfoy, I agree with you." She pulls her quill and a peace of paper out and sets it on a table. "Let's begin. What areas of Defense against the Dark Arts are you having problems understanding?"

Malfoy's face turns red he turns away, "All of it." He whispered.

_"Malfoy has feelings? Hmm, never would have guessed it."_ Hermione thought to herself, "Don't be ashamed," She said calmly, "Nobody's perfect. Not even Harry. He is constantly cheating off of my homework! And Ron too!" She laughs slightly.

"But everyone thinks that you are!" Malfoy groans, "Little Miss Perfect! Just get the lesson started!" He was now starting to get angry, and quite impatient.

Hermione sighs and begins the lesson, going very slow, and making sure that Malfoy was understanding everything that she was saying. After about an hour they stopped, "We can go ahead and take a break now." Hermione said, setting down her quill. "Are you understanding anything?"

Malfoy nodded as he opened his can of orange soda, "Sure, whatever you say Mudblood."

"Malfoy! You're so stubborn sometimes! I can't believe you, I go through all this trouble to help you, and you STILL hate me? What is you're problem?" Hermione was over-whelmed by Malfoy's behavior. "You know what? Lesson's over for today, I've had it!"

Hermione stormed out of the classroom, leaving Draco Malfoy to sit alone. Malfoy hung his head low, "Why do I always say the wrong thing?"

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Confusing to Both

**Chapter 3: Confusing to Both  
**

_I don't know why I am writing this, but I have a confession, there is a girl, she is the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth. She's what makes my clock tick. I sweat when I see her. But I can never be with her. She would never take in a guy like me, she is too classy. Signed, Draco Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat in Advanced Transformigation towards the front of the room, silently waiting for instructions, and also waiting for her two best friends to show. Yes, they were late again, like always.

"Hello, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said with a smile on her face, "Harry and Ron late again?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, professor." She rolled her eyes as she heard the door to the classroom open and shut. She turned around to shoot them her evil glare, but it was not Harry, nor Ron. It was a different face, yet so familiar. It was Draco Malfoy, striding broadly to his seat, in the first row, to Hermione's left. _"Oh god!" Hermione cried to herself, "Look at that body! So strong, so sexy! Ew! What am I thinking? I can't like him! He is such a little Ferret!" _Hermione's eyes stayed, watching this boy with such incredibly good looks, no matter how hard she tried to pry them away.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ron called, snapping his fingers in her face. "Class is over!"

Hermione came out of her state of daydreaming, "Class is over? But it just started! And when did you two show up?" She looked up at a clock and gasped, "How did I not mentally be in class?" Hermione began to panic, "What did I miss? What's the homework? Did either of you-"

"Hermione! Calm down! I noticed you all spacey, and too the liberty of taking notes for you." Harry said abruptly cutting Hermione's words off.

"Oh Harry! You are the best!" Hermione quickly hugged Harry, and grabbed her parchment to scribble down the notes.

* * *

It was time again for Hermione to tutor Mr. Malfoy. She dreaded going back, but knew that she must. Hermione walked through the door of the empty classroom, to find it still empty. Malfoy had not yet shown up. Hermione began setting down her belongings, and setting up for their second lesson together. _"Some ways, I hope he doesn't show up... but others, I really hope he comes. Why is my heart doing this to me!" _Hermione thought to herself, and then groaned aloud, to find that she was now, not alone.

"What's the matter Granger? Imagining yourself and Weasley in bed together?" Malfoy laughed, "Let's get this lesson over with."

Hermione shot Malfoy a glare and tried hard to ignore his comment, "I agree, let's get started."

After a while, Hermione asked, "Is it any clearer?" She brushed her wavy brown hair out of her face, and looked at Malfoy in the eyes.

Malfoy began to smile and stare at her, "Yeah." He said softly. Just as Hermione began to smile back, the door swung open, and walked in a red headed fifth year.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, "What is it?" Hermione looked at the shocked Ron.

"I thought you were his tutor!" Ron shouted, his face turning red, "Malfoy," Ron was getting madder by the second, "If you ever look at Hermione that way again, by god, you'll regret it!" He began to pull his wand out of his robes.

Malfoy smirked, "What way? Like this?" He looked into Hermione's eyes, staring deeply into her soul.

"Stop it!" Ron shouted, which was just making Malfoy want to piss him off more.

"Ron, stop it, there's nothing wrong." Hermione shouted, "Now will you leave us, so we can finish this lesson!"

Before Ron could say a word, Hermione felt something wet and firm hit her lips. "_What? What is this?" _She thought to herself. But then she realized, _"Of course, it's a kiss. But Malfoy? Why is he kissing me?" _Hermione's mind suddenly went blank, and she found herself kissing her enemy back. And with every second that their lips were still pressed, the kiss got deeper.

"YOU WILL PAY DRACO MALFOY!" Ron was furious, but knew that his wand was no good, and he could do nothing. He ran out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him.


	4. We're in Trouble Now

**Chapter 4: We're in Trouble Now**

Hermione pulled away from Malfoy when she heard the door slam shut, "What was that?" She yelled, pushing him away from her.

Malfoy stood there in shock at what he had done, "I really don't know what came over me. One moment I was staring into your eyes to make Ron jealous, and the next thing I new, we were kissing!"

Hermione stared at him, trying to catch her breath, "We should probably get back to your lesson." She sighed heavily, and turned to sit down.

But Malfoy grabbed her sleeve and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, leaning in for another kiss. Hermione accepted this gesture and kissed the boy back. Malfoy gently licked the tip of Hermione's lips with his tongue. Before either of them could do anything, they were fully making out. Hermione began massaging Malfoy's head, running her fingers through his soft, blonde hair.

Just as things were starting to really get heated up, Hermione pulls away, "Malfoy, we can't be doing this. We hate each other." She whispered to him softly.

Malfoy kissed the side of Hermione's mouth, "Hush." He said gently, "No one has to know."

Hermione really pulled away now, and stared at him, "Shit Malfoy! Ron knows! Soon, Harry will know as well. My two best friends know that I kissed their nemesis! God!" Hermione placed her head into her hands and began to cry silently.

"Hermione?" Malfoy said placing a hand on her shoulder, "This can be our secret. Tell them that you smacked me right after you came to your senses, and that I will get a new tutor." He then placed her hand on her soft hair._ "She's so beautiful when she's upset."_ He thought to himself.

Hermione looked up at him, and wiped her tears away, "But how would I be able to see you though?" She rests her head on his shoulder, letting her tears fall onto his robe.

"We will find a way." Draco Malfoy whispered, "I promise." He gently kissed her lips for the last time that night.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione headed up to the Gryffindor dormitories. When she entered the common room she saw an angry Ron sitting in the corner, in an over sized chair. "Ron, can I talk to you?" Hermione sighed heavily. _"How can I lie to my best friend? But he likes me, so I can't tell him the truth!"_ Hermione's mind was in a panic of how to address the issue of what Ron had seen. 

"What do you want Hermione?" Ron scowled, "Haven't you caused enough damage for the day?"

"Ronald! Stop it! Just listen to me!" Hermione was starting to get really frustrated, "I didn't kiss Malfoy, he kissed me! Malfoy was just being a jerk, and wanted to make you jealous. And evidently he succeeded in doing so!" Hermione began to walk away quickly.

Ron looked around the common room in shock, his mouth hanging open. Ginny began to giggle uncontrollably, and then she shouted, "Hermione! Going after the rebel! You and Malfoy gettin' it on!" The other girls began to giggle as well, while all of the boys stared at the situation in shock. "Kill him Ron!" Fred and George shouted together.

Harry had just entered the room when all of the commotion was going on, "What's happening here?" Harry asked Ginny, who was more than glad to answer.

Ginny started to speak very quickly "Malfoy kissed Hermione in front of Ron! And so Ron is jealous, and Hermione is mad that he won't listen, and all the girls think that Malfoy's a sexy babe, and she's lucky, and the guys hate him and want to kill him! But other than that," She paused and shrugged, "Nothing."

"Malfoy did what!" Harry shouted with a lot of anger behind it.

Hermione, who was hearing everything from the security of her bed, knew that her life would never be the same.


	5. Draco's Plan

**Chapter 5: Draco's Plan**

Draco's point of veiw

It was the next morning after Draco had kissed Hermione. He didn't sleep all of that night, laying in bed feeling like his emotions were about to explode. Draco staggered into the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping that he could stay awake through all of his classes that day. But then his tiredness completely flipped around when he saw her, Hermione Granger. Yet, she didn't look happy. Her eyes were red, and her skin was streaked with tears. Draco so badly wanted to just hold her in his arms, and just tell her that everything was okay. But he couldn't, it would be very unnatural.

_"This is all my fault, I ruined her life the moment I kissed her." _Draco began to think to himself, _"I'm such a prick! Bloody hell, why am I so selfish? I should go talk to her, she needs me." _Just as Draco got the courage up to go comfort Hermione, he felt something wrap around his chest and hold him tight.

"Good morning Draco!" It was Pansy Parkinson, hanging onto Draco like she normally would.

_"Shit! What is she doing? She could ruin any chance I have with Granger." _Draco began to think of ways to get this girl to leave him alone. "Hey Pansy," He said cunningly, "I hear that the Hufflepuff Quiditch team is practicing naked today!" Pansy unlatched her slimy tentacles from around Draco and ran out of the Great Hall with a grin on her face.

"Draco, you know that she is going to pissed at you when she finds out that you lied to her!" Blaise Zabini sighed. She was always lecturing Draco about things. But he knew that she only meant good, so he often let her.

Draco grinned at Blaise, and then smirked, "That's the plan."

Blaise's mouth dropped, "Draco? What are you planning?" She seemed very interested in the scheme that Draco was thinking up.

"Nothing of your concern." Draco stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Once Draco got out side of the Great Hall, he looked around, being sure that there were no other people around. He began to wait for Hermione to get done with breakfast. Leaning against a wall and trying to make his hair look perfect.

Everytime that someone would come out of the Great Hall, his heart would skip a beat, hoping that it was the pretty girl that captured his heart from the first moment he layed eyes on her. _"I can't believe I'm dating a muggleborn! What am I doing?" _Draco began to get very nervous about this whole relationship with Hermione. If word got out, his father would be sure to hear about it, and then Draco would be locked in his room for months at a time, just like his older brother was before he killed himself. Draco had not thought about his brother for a long time, he often tried to block the memories from his mind. Dacius was his name. He was 4 years older than Draco. But no one ever talked about Dacius, no one dared to.

Draco was becoming deep in his thoughts when he felt somebody grab his arm, and pull him from the wall he was leaning on. "What the?" He called out. Draco was now in a small dark space where he could feel small breaths near him. "Hermione?" He whispered softly.

"Hush." Hermione said back, gently touching her lips against his. The two began to kiss passionately, both dreading the thing that they would have to do next.

"Let's make love!" Draco said spontaneously, pulling Hermione's body to press against his own.

"What?" Hermione broke Draco's grip and pulled away, "Draco, I have to talk to you about something." Her voice got quieter by the second.

Sighing, Draco said, "I have to talk to you too."

"We can't be together anymore. This just won't work."

"We must date secretly."

"Draco, people will catch on!"

"Not if we date other people."

"Who would we date though? I mean, that will make it seem that there is no relationship between us?"

"I've been thinking. I will be seen to date Blaise Zabini, she is from my house. And Pansy will get so upset, that if anyone in Slytherin is paying attention to relationships, they'll be caught up in me dating Blaise, and not Pansy. It's foolproof. And you... You will date the Weasley boy. Weasley has such a big mouth, that he will tell everyone that he is dating you. Creating a diversion for you and me."

"Draco, you are too clever. You know that?" She giggled and kissed Draco once again. "Meet me back here, in this closet, after dinner. I will tell you how convincing Ron to date me goes."

"Okay," Draco said smiling. This was the first time in quite a while, that he had smiled. It felt good.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it is a bit short. But I hope you liked it! Thanks to you who have replied. Keep R&R-ing! If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing, just let me know. Thank you! PS, I am going to get to writing the next chapter right away!**

_Samantha Brookes_


	6. Becoming a Lie

**Chapter 6: Becoming a Lie.**

Hermione's POV

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room and looked around for her redheaded "boyfriend". "Has anyone seen Ron?" She asked.

"Mione!" Ginny Weasley screeched, jumping up from her chair, "I heard that you dumped Malfoy!"

"What?" Hermione was in shock that news traveled so quickly at Hogwarts. "Malfoy and I were never dating! So how could I have dumped him?" She hated lying to one of her closest friends, but figured that she had better get used to it, considering she would have to live a lie with Ron. "Now, where is your brother?"

"Oh, he's in the Boy's Dormitory. I'll go get him!" Ginny ran up a few of the steps to the dorm. "I love having power over boys!" She shouted back at Hermione, and then continued running up the steps.

Hermione nervously waited for Ron to come down the steps. _"How do I pretend to like him? Oh god, what am I doing? I can't do this! I have to tell Draco no!" _Before Hermione could straighten her thoughts, Ron was standing in front of her, "Ron! I, uh, I n-n-need to talk t-t-t-t-to you." Hermione stuttered.

"Why aren't you with Ferret boy, making out?" Ron smirked as he said this. Which made Hermione flaming mad, and she instantly remembered why she was going to pretend to date Ron.

Hermione smiled cunningly. "That is what I have to talk to you about." Without thinking, Hermione pulled Ron up to her and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I like you, not Malfoy." Ron's face turned bright red.

"Duh-errr. Umm- bla..." Ron couldn't get a single word, nor any partial words, out of his mouth.

"So, um, Ron? Will you be my boyfriend?" Hermione grinned at him and winked. _"Did I just wink? What the hell? Hermione Granger does NOT wink! But I just did. Ah, shit! I winked."_ She thought quickly to herself.

Ron just stood there with his mouth hanging open in pure shock. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head, "Goodnight." She walked up to the Girls dorm to go to bed, leaving Ron dumbfounded.

Just as Hermione was climbing into her warm, comfy bed, she heard a young man's voice pierce the night air. "I'M DATING HERMIONE GRANGER!" She heard it shout. Hermione laughed aloud when she heard how happy Ron was, but then she remembered why she had asked him to go out with her, and the feeling made her sick beyond belief. _"How could I have done this? Ron is one of my best friends. And now I tricked him into dating me, so that I can date his worst enemy." _Hermione thought to herself as she began to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks silently.

Hermione crawled into bed, hoping that in the morning she would wake up, and that all of this had just been a dream. But deep down inside her heart, she knew that it wasn't, and she knew that what she had done was wrong, and that she would pay for it some day.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke from sleeping through the night. It was a Sunday morning, meaning she did not have classes that day. Slowly she climbed out of bed, still feeling absolutely horrible. Suddenly Hermione remembered what Malfoy would be doing for her, dating Blaise Zabini. _"Draco is doing the same thing for me, so it will be okay, it is obvious he cares about me, if he is also tricking his friends." _Finally, Hermione decided that it was all right, and that they wouldn't get caught, because they wouldn't let anyone. 

Hermione looked over at the sleeping Ginny, and whispered, "I never meant to hurt your brother, if you never forgive me, I will understand." She wiped a tear off of her face and began to get dressed. She wanted to look nice, but not show that she was trying to look good.

After she was all ready, she tramped down the stairs, hoping that Ron had already gone to breakfast. But there he stood, in the middle of the common room, with a rose in his hand. He began to sing, "You! Doing that thing you do, breaking my heart into a million pieces, like you always do. And You, told me to be cool. You never knew about the heart ache, I've been going through. Well I try and try to forget you girl, but it's just so hard to do! Every time you do that thing you do!" Ron stopped and smiled broadly, pointing to Harry.

Harry began to give the base rhythm with his voice to the song, "My Girl." Ron glanced up at Hermione, handing her the red rose, saying, "I picked this for you." He then began to sing again, "I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I got the , I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, talking myyy girl! MY GIRL. I've got so much honey, the bees envy me. I've gotta sweeter song than the birds in the trees. Well, I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, talking myyy girl! MY GIRL. Ooohohohohooo!"

Hermione could now feel her face turning bright red, as Ron stopped singing he ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Many a time, you broke my heard into a million pieces, but I always knew that someday you would become My girl."

Hermione stood and stared at Ron, not knowing what to do. He was totally in love with her.

"Hermione!" Harry called, "I need to talk to you." He lead Hermione to the opposite side of the Gryffindor common room and took her hands in his, "'Mione, I'm glad that you're making Ron so happy. But if he makes me sing the bass line one more time to one of his stupid songs, dedicated to you, you will no longer have a boyfriend." Harry laughed and began to leave.

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione called after him, "I don't know what to do. I wasn't being myself last night. I wasn't fully thinking when I asked him out. I like him and all, but I'm not sure if I want a relationship right now. But I know if I dump him, it will break his ofcourse heart. And I don't want to hurt him." Hermione had now spilled her guts about everything, except, about Draco.

"Hermione, all that I can tell you is," Harry paused for a second, "Don't live your life as a lie. And you decide where the lie is aimed. At yourself, or at Ron? Oh yeah, and if you break my best friend's heart, I will break you."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. The next one will be about how Draco gets Blaise to date him. I've already started writing it, so look out for it :D Thank you to the following people who have commented: dolface546, Amalia Bradley, samaramorgan15, guitargirl08, the girl trapped in a dream, Alexandra Good.**

** Keep on reading!**

_Samantha Brookes_


	7. Fighting For Love

**A/N: Sorry about the during Ron's singing. My internet had been down, and I couldn't remember that line, and then I forgot to fix it before I posted it. Please forgive me.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Fighting For Love  
**

**Draco's POV**

After Hermione left Draco in the dark closet, he felt his heart skip a beat. He had never felt this way about a girl. _"I don't know if this is love or not, but it certainly feels wonderful." _He thought to himself as he snuck out of the closet to go to his Common room.

It was about noon when he finally spotted Blaise and Pansy in the same vacinity. This was his chance. His chance to ask Blaise out, to fulfill his plan. "Blaise!" Draco shouted across the room. Hearing Draco's voice Pansy ran over and latched her arms around him.

"Oh Draco! I found you! Where have you been hiding all morning?" Pansy began to kiss his neck when Draco pulled her off and pushed her out of his way.

"Blaise Zabini! I would be honored if you would go out with me!" Draco had now gotten down on one knee with his arms stretched out.

Blaise looked at him as if he were some sort of lost sea creature, "Draco, get off the ground. I will not go out with you. Because you know what? I'm not in love with your good looks, or your wealth."

Draco winced when he heard her deny him. "Blaise, you are what makes my heart tick! I love your beauty more than I love hurting Potter Boy."

"Well, isn't that romantic?" Blaise sighed and began to walk away. All this time, Pansy was standing to the side with her mouth hanging open. Blaise yawned loudly, "Malfoy, when you become a man, we'll talk."

"My life will never be complete without you, Blaise!" Malfoy cried after her.

"Draco! I will always love you no matter what! Date me!" Pansy screamed, running to Draco and wrapping her arms around him. Just as Pansy leaned in to kiss him he chased after Blaise, with Pansy still stuck on him.

"Blaise, I am sorry I was rude to you in the past, it was just..." Draco paused and pretended to be truely sorry, "I have um, always liked you. And I was scared that you would find out, so I pretended to dislike you. I am sorry. Please forgive me?" Draco smiled his "irrisistable" smile, hoping it would convince Blaise to date him.

"Draco, you amaze me." Blaise laughed, "I said no, and that is my final answer!" With that Blaise left the Slytherin common room to go to lunch in the Great Hall.

"Draco, you amaze me." Pansy said, imitating Blaise. "Honey, she is not worth your time." Pansy ran her fingers along the back of Draco's neck, "If you want someone worth your time, I'm your girl."

Draco began to give into her sudduction when he yelled, "Pansy! Get away from me! You're not my girl. And will never be my girl!" As Draco started to walk away, he began cussing under his breath.

This threw Pansy into shock until Draco had almost left the room. As Draco reached the doorway he heard begin to scream and cry. But he didn't turn back, didn't want to make Pansy have the slightest thought that he was second guessing what he just said.

* * *

After Draco went and got something to eat, he decided that he would attempt once again to convince Blaise to date him. _"I must go after Blaise. For Hermione. It is the only way for us to secretly date. Oh god, I do love her." _After planning out all of what to say Draco walked up to Blaise, being his cunning self. "Blaise, I'm sorry about pushing you earlier. It was unkind of me to put you on the spot like that." He groveled. 

"Draco?" Blaise said flipping around to face him, "I heard what you said to Pansy."

"About that! I was really-" Draco was cut off by Blaise's voice.

"Draco, you passed my test." She kissed him gently on the lips, "I knew Pansy would tempt you, and now I know that she means nothing to you."

Draco stared at Blaise like she was crazy.

"Draco, I will be your girl friend now." Blaise kissed Draco once more and walked away.

After Draco had realized what exactly had happend he noticed that he felt nothing when she kissed him. "My heart belongs to Hermione. Meaning, I must try to act like I like Blaise's kisses. I hope Hermione understands that when I kiss Blaise, it is all just an act. I must go see Hermione!" Draco went to the closet where they had met the night before, and opened it slowly, sneaking in. Upon entering he heard sniffling and constant gasps for air. "Hermione?" He whispered.

"Draco, I'm right here. But you're much too early. What are you doing?" Hermione whispered back, trying to hide her tears.

" 'Mione, that doesn't matter. What matters is, what's wrong?" He sat next to her in the closet and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Ron is one of my closest friends, and I don't know if I can trick him like this." Hermione couldn't hold back her tears, and just let them flow, burrying her face in Draco's robes. "I'm sorry. I really want to be with you, but I feel so horrible."

Draco whiped a tear off of Hermione's face and kissed her passionately. "Meet me at the place that you punched me in our third year in two hours." he said giving her a hug and kiss goodbye. Slowly he left the closet, praying that she would be okay.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's not very long. I will post more after I finish reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! Happy reading to all of you! 


	8. Keeping Her Safe

**Chapter 8: Keeping Her Safe**

**A/N: So I finished Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince this morning. VERY GOOD book! I laughed, I cried. Okay, so Blaise Zabini IS a boy! I was totally convinced that this character was a girl. I hope that none of you would be too upset if we just continue to pretend that Blaise is a girl, just for this story. haha. I felt a little awkward when I found that out. ;) I'd just like to say, "Thanks" to everyone who has replied. Your comments have all been very polite and encouraging. Really lifted my self-asteem. Thanks again.**

**

* * *

**  
Hermione stayed in the closet for some time, letting her tears flow, without hesitation. After quite sometime she heard a shout through the corridor. Somebody was shouting her name. She heard it again, somebody was deffinetly looking for her. Hermione could not yet tell who it was. _"Draco?" _She thought_, "Or maybe Harry and Ron." _She began to stand to leave the closet, but then realized that her face was still tear stricken. she began to wipe her eyes furiously. Just as Hermione turned the handle to exit, she heard Draco's voice.

"Harry? Have you seen Hermione?" He sounded out of breath and worried. "Erm... Snape was getting mad that she wasn't helping me with... er... detention. And made me come look for her."

"Malfoy? What do you want?" Harry sounded calm at first, "We're looking for Hermione too, she's gone completely missing, can't find a trace of her. Ron's getting really frantic, he's been checking every corner of the library."

"Yes, I heard that they were going out." Draco's voice began to trail off, "Potter, go look outside, I'll go tell Snape that she is... umm... very missing."

"Malfoy, you almost sounded like you cared about Hermione just then. What has gotten into you?" Harry accused.

"Well, I don't care! I only want a good grade!" Draco growled. Hermione heard feet leave the scene, and wondered if Draco would look in their closet. She waited, and waited. Praying that he would be thoughtful enough to open the door. Hermione was beginning to give up hope that he would wonder if she was really in there, and began to drift off to sleep. She didn't know how long she had been there when the door was suddenly yanked open.

" 'Mione!" Draco shouted, quickly lifting Hermione up and pulling her out of the closet, "We have to leave now!" Draco began to walk speedily down the corridor.

Hermione was very confused and worried, "What? What's wrong Draco?" She was trying to wipe the red off her eyes while she was trying to keep up with his large stride. Hermione suddenly heard a deafening scream from what sounded to be a young girl.

"I'll explain later, we must hide, quickly now!" Draco's words were rushed, and Hermione could hardly understand them.

"Draco, what about Harry and Ron, and, and Ginny too! We can't just leave them, if something is really wrong!" Hermione protested, stopping in her tracks.

"Hermione, the only person I am worried about right now is you!" Draco said running to her and kissing her gently. "You are one of the few who are in great danger."

"Danger? I'm in danger? What type of danger!" Hermione was close to tears again. _"God, I hate these times when I'm so emotional about every damn little thing!" _She shouted in her head. "Don't you think that Harry and Ron will be worried about me the least bit?"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, "Of course they will be." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into another closet, a smaller one. "Stay in here, do not answer to any voice, unless you hear me say, 'treacle treats are fun to eat.' Yes, it's random, but it is needed in this situation." Draco stared into Hermione's eyes, "Do you promise me that you will not leave nor answer unless it is me?"

Hermione's tears filled her beautiful brown eyes, she was very scared, but nodded yes, in agreement to this blonde beauty's request.

"Okay, you'll be alright. I'll be right back, I promise." He kissed her firmly and gave her a very big hug, never wanting to let go of her, and to always keep her safe. Finally, he let go, and shut the closet door, leaving Hermione in the dark.

Draco ran down the corridor at top speed, "Why is it that whenever I'm looking for Potter he's never there? But he's always there when I don't want him to be?" He muttered under his breath.

After searching hall after hall, he finally resorted to look near the gryffindor tower. He must find Harry and Ron, so that they wouldn't be too worried about their friend. _"All of this for a muggle-born?" _He thought to himself as he bumpt into a small red haired girl.

"Malfoy? Where's Hermione!" It was Ginny Weasley, she was shouting at him as if he murdered her best friend.

"That is why I am here, where are Harry and Ron? I must see one of them!" Draco said to the puzzled girl, "IMMEDIATELY!" He shouted.

Frightened by Malfoy's urgedness, Ginny muttered the password under her breath, and climbed through the portrait. Seconds later, she emerged from the hole, with Harry and Ron at her heals. Ron shouted first, "Hermione was supposed to be at lessons with you! What have you done to her?" Ron began to pull his wand out of his robes when Ginny suddenly held him back.

Draco's eyes for once in his life looked soft, "Hermione is okay, I have her hidden. Away from this mess. I swear to God, if I let anything happen to her, I will kill myself."

"You have Hermione?" Ron was fuming mad as he lunged himself at Draco. A startled Draco was knocked to the ground and felt a quick fist hit him in the jaw. "If you touch her, I will kill you!"

Harry stood in shock, why did Draco have Hermione? And why was he keeping her safe? "Draco! Why would you protect Hermione in this state?" Harry demanded.

Draco pushed Ron off him and quickly rose to his feet, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" He felt his face go very red, he had not meant to say that. But it just flew out. He couldn't believe it, they now knew his darkest secret.

"You're WHAT?" Ron yelled. Ginny stood with her mouth draped open and then suddenly giggled.

Quickly Draco looked at the ground and felt very embarassed, trying hard to quickly think of an excuse why she wouldn't like him. "Hermione was worried that you would be worried about her and wanted to come find you. She doesn't like me at all, and doesn't think that I will really tell the truth about informing you of her safety. Umm... What is something that only the 4 of you would know? So that she would know that I told you?" Draco was now out of breath, and wiping blood off his mouth.

Ginny spoke first, after watching Harry and Ron ponder after a short while, "She thought that Luna and Harry would make the most perfect couple!" Harry's face turned bright red and he could feel his ears burning.

Draco smirked, "Thanks Ginny. I promise, she is safest with me."

As Draco ran off, he heard Ron saying, "But I'm her boyfriend! I should be able to provide saftey for her!" For a moment, Draco felt bad for the chap, but knew that he had to get to Hermione as fast as his legs would take him.

He was stopped right as he was about to talk to Hermione through the door, "Draco, son!" A knarled voice yelled.

Draco's heart tightened with fear, it was his father. "Father! I saw a filthy little mudd-blood in the library! Thought I might tell you, sir." Draco quickly lied. He then quietly whispered, "treacle treats are fun to eat." and turned the doornob to the closet he had left his love in. "Hermione, it's okay to come out. We must act quickly and quietly though." He led her out of the closet and further down the corridor.

"Was that your father that I heard?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, I am so sorry." Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek, "I will explain later." He stopped in front of an old painting of a Wizard with a dog. Draco pushed the painting back to reveal a hole in the wall. "You go in first! Quickly now!"

Hermione obeyed and climbed in. As soon as Draco was in, right behind her, "I am not going any further until you tell my what is going on around here!"

Draco swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak,

* * *

**A/N: Heeheehee! CLIFF HANGER! hahaha! Love you guys! Keep reading! I will post the next part tomorow sometime!**


	9. Becoming A Reality

**Chapter 9: Becoming Reality**

**A/N: Okay so after I post that I KNOW that Blaise isn't a girl, somebody comments saying, "Blaise isn't a girl!" I KNOW THAT! I can't change the story line. It was an honest mistake. Pleanty of people have thought that Blaise was a girl. Whew! now that that is out of my system! Now let us just pretend, that Blaise is a girl. Just for this story, and then there will no longer be a feminine version of Blaise.**

**

* * *

**

Draco swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak, "Snape gave my father a list of all the mud-bloods in the school. Death Eaters, are hunting them down and killing as many as they can." Draco quickly said. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione's face went very pale as she nodded in understandment. "What am I going to do?"

"I am not going to let anyone get near you. I promise, you will be safe." Draco kissed Hermione on the forhead, and gave her a quick hug, "Let's keep moving, before we're caught."

"What about the other muggle borns? I can't just leave them!" Hermione protested.

" 'Mione, we don't have time. I'm sure Potter will think of something, and save the day."

"No, you don't understand! I always came up with the information, and Harry acted upon it!"

"You're friend Ginny is smart, she'll think of something then. We really do have to hurry."

Just as Hermione was about to speak again, they heard footsteps out side of the secret passageway. "Malfoy?" a young man's voice whispered.

"Shhh!" Draco hushed Hermione as he held his finger to his mouth.

"Malfoy, it's Harry. I'm pushing the painting back, and passing you some stuff, Hermione will know what they are." Harry whispered. Quickly, he tossed in a clock and a piece of parchment. "Goodluck, Hermione! I'll take care of the others."

Hermione quickly grabbed the items that Harry passed them. "It's the marauder's map! And his invisibility cloak!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

"The what?" Draco sighed, "How did he know we were here?"

Hermione quickly explained how these items came into Harry's posession, and then pulled out her wand, "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." Draco's eyes widened as he saw what was appearing on the once blank parchment.

"Wicked!" Draco breathed. "But we really need to keep moving."

Hermione nodded and whispered, "Mischeif managed." The writing disapeared. She set the cloak and the map in her robes and started to once again crawl down the tunnel.

Not too long later Hermione's hand brushed something wet and cold. "What was that?" She breathed heavily. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered, "Lumos!"

Draco gasped with the site that they saw, it was body, covered in blood. But who's? Hermione screamed, pushing back, where Draco grabbed her, holding her in his arms. Hermione let tears fall down her cheeks. Carefully Draco rolled the body onto it's back to be able to see the face of this poor soul, who was obviously brutely murdered. Hermione burried her face into Draco's shoulder, trying to chase the image of her classmate out of her mind. It was Colin Creevy. A fellow Gryffindor, just one year under her. Draco led Hermione around the body, they had to keep traveling to their destination. "We're almost there." he whispered to Hermione. "Just keep on coming."

Hermione was shaking with fear. Fear for her life, for Draco's, and for all the other muggle borns in the school.

Draco slid past Hermione and pushed open a door above them. Hermione hid her eyes from the bright light that emitted from the opening. "We're in Honeydukes. Come on, lets hurry and sneak outside." Draco checked to see if the coast was clear and then waved for Hermione to follow.

Hermione was scared to know where he would be taking her. "Draco, wait!" She hissed, "Harry's cloak, we should use it."

"Good thinking." They put the cloak over the both of them, noticing theing toes weren't covered. "We have to be closer." Draco whispered, pulling her against him. Hermione's heart began racing. She loved it when he touched her like that. It made her forget about the bad in the wizarding world. "Let's go."

Easily, they walked out of Honeydukes and out onto the road of Hogsmeade. Hermione continued to follow Draco's steps to where he was leading her. Suddenly he stopped, near a fence that blocked off a old, creaky, house. "The Shreiking Shack? What are we doing here?" Hermione gasped.

Draco kissed Hermione's forhead gently, "This is where you will stay until I can find a better place to hide you. I know, it's not very pleasent."

"No, it will be fine." Hermione whispered as they continued walking, getting closer and closer to the shack. She remembered the day she first encountered the inside, it wasn't very pleasent, but not horrid.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I have had major writer's block. Hope you liked it.**


	10. No Reply

**I am SOOOO sorry that it took so long to update! blush I had a brain fart and then got my wisdom teeth out. I now know where this story is going. Enjoy. _Samantha_  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: No Reply**

**Hermione's POV**

I could feel myself shaking as we got closer and closer to the Shreiking shack. I still didn't understand fully what was going on at Hogwarts. I looked at Draco, his eyes were warm, but had a sense of fear. He pushed open the door of the shack and we slid in. As soon as the door was shut, I pulled the invisibility cloak off of us. Draco and I stared into each other's eyes and then began to kiss. Before I knew it we were laying on the floor in a full make out session.

Draco gently carassed my cheek with his soft hands. I felt that if we never stopped kissing, then nothing bad would ever come. I could tell he was starting to run out of breath, and was feeling my breathing getting heavy as well. "Maybe we should stop?" I asked Draco as he kissed my neck.

He nodded and stood up, then helped me to my feet. His hair was messy and his eyes were warm. Draco took my hand and led me to the basement. "This is where you will have to sleep. Nobody ever dares to come down here. Not even my father. But I've been down here before, and there is nothing to be afraid of. Had to on a dare."

I smiled softly as Draco lit a candle with his wand. There was a fireplace and some moth eaten pillows and blankets. It smelled musty like rain. "How long will I have to stay here?" I asked walking into the middle of the room.

"I don't know. I will go talk to Dumbledore, and tell him everything. He will know what to do." Draco kissed the top of my head and rubbed my sholders. I was shivering from the cold air that ran down the stairs of the basement. Draco took off his robe and set it on my sholders, then wrapped me in it. "Use this tonight, I have another one."

I kissed Draco passionately, "Stay with me, just for a while."

Draco nodded, "Okay." He said holding my hand in his. He started a fire while I moved the old pillows and blankets into a comfortable pile. I already missed my nice, warm bed. Draco and I sat down on the pile, and cuddled together, watching the flames flicker. Neither of us said anything for quite a while. I could feel Draco's breath on my face, it was very comforting. My eyes began to close slightly, I was suddenly very tired. I felt Draco rubbing my back gently, it felt so good, so soothing.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, wrapped in Draco's robe, it smelled like him. I looked around but did not see Draco in view. There is a note:

_Hermione,_

_I had to go to my classes today. I will talk to Dumbledore, and see what he would like me to do. There is some breakfast for you upstairs. Try to keep out of view, and have a good day. I will see you later in the day. I know you'll want to study, so I'll bring you your homework for each day._

_Take care,  
Draco

* * *

_

**DRACO'S POV**

I had layed there watching Hermione sleep for a while, when I realized taht I still would have to attend classes in the morning. I didn't want to leave her side at all, but knew that I had to. God, she's so beautiful. I decided to just stay most of the night, seeing that I was very tired.

After sleeping I got up and made Hermione some breakfast, and wrote her a quick note. I also left her the invisibility cloak, but now... How would I get out of the Shreiking Shack without being noticed? I dediced that I would play calm, but still try to stay hidden. For being that early in the morning, it was quite easy. By no time, I was back on the grounds of Hogwarts.

_Dumbledore! _I thought suddenly. I ran towards his office. I saw Proffesor McGonagol decending the stairs from the Head Master's office. "Proffesor!" I shouted. "I need to talk to Proffesor Dumbledore!" She still didn't answer. "Professor!" I yelled again, this time, hurting my voice. Yet nothing. _"What is going on?"_ My mind was shouting, I was scared. Yes, me, Draco Malfoy, was scared stiff.


	11. Strange Days

**Chapter 11: Strange Days  
**

jemy-thefreak: Hermione also wouldn't date Draco Malfoy.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story. I know, the last chapter was quite confusing... Basically, Hermione is at the Shreiking Shack, and Draco went back to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore, but when he sees McGonagol, he calls out to her, but she doesn't respond to him. Now onto the story.

* * *

_**DRACO'S POV**_

After seeing the way that Professor McGonagol acted, I knew that I had to find someone else. I didn't care who, just someone. I ran to the great hall, I could hear the noise from outside of it. It was the sound of students talking joyfully, and laughing. _"Thank god!"_ I thought heavily as I opened the doors to the great hall. It seemed quite normal. I looked up at the teacher's table, where they were all sitting very stiff and not speaking to one another. No arguing, nothing.

"Draco!" I heard a voice call from across the large room. It was Blaise Zabini, what did she want? "Oh no..." I gasped, "I'm dating her!"

I quickly walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Uh, goodmorning... sweety?" Pansy shot me a glare with very watery eyes. I almost felt bad. But not quite. Blaise smiled at me, she leaned in and got her mouth very close to my ear and whisperd, "I know."

Shocked, I jerked my head up, "You know what?" I whispered back. Couldn't be about Hermione, it would be impossible for her to know!

Blaise whispered again, her hair falling in front of her eyes as she leaned in, "Meet me at the Shreiking Shack, and I'll tell you."

"No!" I shouted before I could say or do anything, the entire slytherin table turned and looked at me. I realized what I said and laughed, "I mean... It's too hard to get there with times like these." I couldn't let anyone know about Hermione, she was in my protection, and I had to keep it that way.

"I saw you walking back from the shreiking shack this morning. How did you leave the common room without anybody noticing?" Blaise smirked.

"What?" Okay, I was very confused now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a head of very red hair walking towards me. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Malfoy?" She asked nervously, "Can I talk to you?" Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Umm... yeah..." I said standing up.

"Where are you going Drakey!" Pansey yelled in her annoyingly shrilly voice. She was really making me sick.

I stopped and turned around, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I ssmirked and turned back around to follow Ginny. I could hear Pansy's tears as I left the great hall. As soon as we were out of there Ginny turned and looked at me.

"Something happend last night. Nobody else remembers the terrors that went on!" She was now shaking badly. "Ron and Harry are looking for Hermione. and when I said that she was with you, they freaked. They want to find you, and pound you. I went to talk to a teacher, but none of them are responding! Last night, I heard somebody enter the girls area of the gryffindor tower. I heard each girl in turn gasping for hair, then going silent. It was almost like they've forgotten the past 24 hours!"

I was shocked, "Why didn't they do that to you?"

Ginny blushed. Her face was as red as her hair. "I sleep underneath my bed when I'm scared. And so last night, I slept underthere... They must have thought I wasn't in my bed!"

"So, we know what happend to the students. But what about the teachers?" I was really glad SOMEBODY remembered what happend last night.

Ginny bit her bottom lip, she must be thinking. "I got it!" She shouted, "Let's go talk to Hagrid. If anyone will spill the beans, it's him! I've heard Ron and Harry talk about it a lot before."

I laughed nervously. Everytime I took Hagrid's animal type course, something bad would happen to me. But, I wanted to know what happend. So I decided to become brave and go visit this half-giant.


	12. Can't See The Truth

**Chapter 12: Can't See The Truth  
**

_Hey guys! I am ready to get back in the game. stupid ex-boyfriend... anywhos. I'm ready to continue my story, thank you for being so patient and understanding. Well, here it goes! Enjoy._

_Oh, and just a basic reminder of what's happened. Draco took Hermione to the Shrieking Shack to hide her and keep her safe. He has left back to school, and left Hermione with a note. Back at school, Draco tries to get the attention of teachers, but they don't respond. Ginny goes and talks to Draco. The memories of the other students have had the past 24 hours erased._

Hagrids POV

_Thump thump thump! _Hagrid looked up from Fang's sore leg. Somebody was at the door, but who could it be? All of the students were forbidden to leave the castle. And the teachers... well they communicated other ways. Hagrid stood up and opened the door to see a little red haired girl, undoubtedly a Weasley, and that wretched prince, Draco Malfoy.

"Aye! What do you two want? I could have you both expelled imediately!" Hagrid's voice boomed. "Now get out of here and go back to the castle!" Malfoy and Ginny just stood there. Watching in shock. Draco could feel his breath getting heavy but tried his hardest not to show his fear.

"Hagrid..." Ginny said in a low and irritated voice. "You have responded to us, we know you know. Now TELL US!" her face was turning red with anger.

Hagrid scowled, "Get in here..."

Ginny walked into Hagrid's hut promptly, but Draco hung back a little, nervously. Ginny rolled her eyes and mouthed, "For Hermione." Draco shut his eyes and took in a large breath, sighing it out. _"Hermione..." _He thought to himself.

_Hermione's POV_

I smiled to myself, feeling the warmth of Draco's cloak against me. I can't believe that we ever hated each other. Right now, he was the most charming and sweetest boy that I ever knew. I went up the stairs quietly, still scared from the day before. There on a counter was a plate of muffins and a cup of juice. I took a bite out of one of the muffins. Blueberry, my favorite.

Smiling to myself I looked out one of the dirt covered windows, and immediately as I did, I saw Luscious Malfoy heading straight towards the Shrieking Shack. I dropped the muffin that was in my hand and turned to flee. I was scared, with no where to go. _"Draco..."_ I thought to myself, _"What if this is all a set up, and he doesn't really like me?"_ I was beginning to worry too much, Draco wouldn't do that to me. I saw the way he looked into my eyes. Not even Draco Malfoy can fake that look.

I ran down the stairs and into the basement, looking for some way to stay safe and well hidden. I saw Harry's invisibility cloak in the corner, and just as I was about to put it over myself I heard Draco's voice.

"Father! Wait!" Draco shouted.

Lucius Malfoy sounded furious and intimidating, "I got a tip that there's a mudblood hiding here. What do you want?"

There was a pause, and then Draco's voice again, "I know. It's the Granger girl." His voice got harsh. "I tricked her, into thinking that she's safe with me. And once I get her to believe that I love her, I will turn her over to the Dark Lord. Trust me, she is in my grasps." He laughed a laugh that sent chills up my spine.

"Let's kill her now." Lucius laughed maniacally. "I haven't killed anyone all day. I need the site of blood to freshen my mood!"

I heard steps on the stairs, coming towards me, I threw the cloak over myself and hid in the corner, trying hard not to breath. _"Draco Malfoy has hurt me for the last time!"_ My mind was racing, how was I going to get out of this situation?

I heard a second set of steps, that were a bit quicker and lighter than the first.

"Father, you must trust me on this. I want to play with Hermione -er- Granger a bit before I destroy." The way Draco used my first name gave me a sense of hope. But who was he playing here? Me? Or his father?


End file.
